Jealous
by Little Brain
Summary: Cast : - Park (Kim) Jongin - Wu (Do) Kyungsoo !GS! Other cast : - Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun !GS! - Wu Luhan !GS! - Oh Sehun " Kyungsoo tiba tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Jealous huh? " (This story for PULPIER 2nd GA)


Title : Jealous

Author : Achaaa88

Cast :

Park (Kim) Jongin

Wu (Do) Kyungsoo !GS!

Other cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun !GS!

Wu Luhan !GS!

Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Rate : T

Disclamer : ini hanya fanfict abal abal dari seorang author yang abal abal pula :v

Summary :

" Kyungsoo tiba tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Jealous huh? "

.

.

.

Disuatu pagi yang indah, terlihat sesosok perempuan berperawakan mungil dan menggemaskan itu turun dari sebuah mobil diikuti dengan seorang perempuan yang cantik dan mata yang seperti rusa.

Mereka adalah Wu kembar yang paling terkenal disekolahan, sebagai anak kembar, mereka bisa dikatakan sebagai kembar tidak identik karna dari fisik sudah terlihat perbedaannya.

Wu Luhan, sebagai yang tertua dia tentu sangat menyayangi adik kembarnya. Matanya indah seperti rusa, sangat anggun dan dinobatkan sebagai Princess disekolahnya. Ramah, pintar, cantik, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang, kurang apalagi ? Banyak yang mengincarnya, namun mereka semua harus gigit jari karna Luhan sudah mempunyai kekasih yang juga dinobatkan sebagai Prince, Oh Sehun.

Wu Kyungsoo, adik kembar Luhan yang cuma berselisih 5 menit dari kakaknya. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang mempunyai mata seperti rusa, Kyungsoo sendiri mempunyai mata yang bulat seperti salah satu kartun populer di Korea Selatan, Pororo. Dia cantik, menggemaskan, tatapannya yang polos, namun sayang karna dia pendiam membuatnya memegang image angkuh, padahal dia sangat cerewet untuk orang orang yang dekat dengannya.

Mereka berdua –dan tentunya kekasih sang kakak, bersekolah di Park High School. Dan bukan rahasia lagi kalau anak sang pemilik sekolah sangat tergila gila pada seorang Wu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan kedalam kelasnya. Dia berada dikelas 11-B sedangkan Luhan di 11-A. Sesampainya dikelas dia melihat seonggok manusia sedang duduk dikursinya, Kyungsoo pun menghela nafasnya dan menghampiri sesosok manusia itu

" minggir dari tempat dudukku, Park " ucap Kyungsoo

" Oh! Kyungsoo-Ku sudah datang " ucap sesosok itu sumringah

" aku bukan milikmu, hitam. Cepat minggir " ucap Kyungsoo judes

" tidak baik pagi pagi kau harus emosi, Kyungsoo-ku. Nanti keriput " ucap manusia itu lagi

" aku keriput atau tidak bukan urusanmu. Sekarang minggir atau kau akan aku- "

" aku apa? Aku cium ? dengan senang hati, princess " ucap sosok itu kepedean dan membuat semua orang dikelasnya sweatdrop

" ya, dicium dengan sepatuku, mau ? " ucap Kyungsoo sadis

" Wu Kyungsoo, cepat duduk " sela seseorang dan sesosok itu pun minggir dari kursi Kyungsoo

" CEPAT DUDUK PARK JONGIN ! " Bentak guru Lee melihat sesosok yang disamarkan tadi malah merayu Kyungsoo

" SIAP PAK! " Ucap Jongin sambil berpose bak Tentara hormat pada komandan dan langsung duduk saat melihat guru Lee yang hendak melemparnya dengan Penghapus

Park Jongin. Ya, Park Jongin, seonggok manusia yang tergila gila dengan Wu Kyungsoo. Dia adalah anak pasangan Park Jongdae dan Park Minseok. Park Jongdae adalah pemilik Park High School dan Park Corp, perusahaan yang terkenal dan sangat sukses. Sedangkan Park Minseok adalah mantan aktris terkenal yang kini menjadi desainer terkenal. Jongin sebenarnya tampan, sexy, hot, dan tentunya keren. Namun sayang, sifat Troll nya sangat luaaaaaaaar binasah turunan dari sang ayah kerap membuat orang disekitarnya menjadi sngat jengkel. Dia sangat tergila gila pada Kyungsoo dan sudah kebal mendengar perkataan pedas ala sambal AB* yang sering kali Kyungsoo lemparkan padanya.

Kembali ke TKP/?, saat ini istirahat telah tiba *kok berasa kayak lirik lagu-_-* Jongin tampak menggeser kursinya yang tepat disebelah Kyungsoo menjadi lebih dekat

" halo princess! " ucap Kai

" hn " ucap Kyungsoo cuek bebek

" kau makin cantik saja " ucap Kai melancarkan jurus gombalannya

" bodo " ucap Kyungsoo lagi

" Kyung, kenapa kau tidak mau menerimaku ? aku serius padamu " ucap Kai termehek mehek/?

" kau Playboy " ucap Kyungsoo

" aku bukan playboy " bantah Jongin

" " ucap Kyungsoo menekankan dua kata itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai didalam kelas

Keesokan harinya, satu sekolah gempar melihat seorang Park Jongin menggandeng sesosok makhluk unyu masuk ke sekolah. Aku ulangi, . . *maap pake capslock abis gereget/?

Sementara itu, Luhan menyadari bahwa adik kembarnya mengeluarkan aura suram melihat Jongin menggandeng makhluk unyu itu pun bertanya

" Kyungie, gwenchana ? " tanya Luhan

" Gwenchana, eon " jawab Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu meninggalkan Luhan, Sehun yang baru datang pun melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak kesal

" Sayang, Kyungsoo kenapa ? " tanya Sehun merangkul kekasihnya

" aku tidak tahu, kelihatannya dia sedang kesal " jawab Luhan

Kyungsoo pun saat akan masuk kelas bertemu dengan Jongin dan makhluk unyu tersebut

" Kyung, kenalkan ini- "

" .peduli " ucap Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu

" Jong, dia siapa ? "tanya makhluk unyu itu

" dia Kyungsoo " jawab Jongin lesu

" oh, dia yang namanya Kyungsoo. Aku lebih cantik " ucap Sosok makhluk unyu itu

" iya, iya, Byun Baekhyun memang cantik " ucap Jongin terkekeh kecil seraya mengacak rambut sang makhluk unyu tersebut yang ternyata bernama Byun Baekhyun

" Yak! Jangan mengacak rambutku " ucap Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil merapikan kembali rambutnya

" sudah, ayo aku antar ke kelas barumu " ucap Jongin lalu merangkul Baekhyun

Saat istirahat, Kyungsoo masih saja mengeluarkan aura suramnya yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun menjadi merinding

" Kyung, kau benar benar tidak apa apa ? "tanya Sehun melihat kembaran kekasihnya itu

" aku tidak apa apa, oppa " ucap Kyungsoo

" jangan bohong, Kyungie " ucap Luhan

" aku tidak bohong " ucap Kyungsoo lalu mereka bertiga pun diam dan tiba tiba speaker sekolah berbunyi/?

" _**Tess,, tess "**_

" siapa yang memakai ruang siaran ? " tanya Luhan

" _**baiklah, dengan Kim Taehyung disini, aku ingin memberitahu info penting yang pasti akan sangat membuat kalian terkejut "**_

Semua yang berada disekolah pun diam karna penasaran dengan apa yang akan diberitahu Taehyun

" _**ya, baiklah beritanya adalah- "**_

" _**KAU LAMA SEKALI KIM TAEHYUNG BIAR AKU YANG MENGATAKANNYA ! " bentak seseorang yang diketahui Jeon Jungkook, kekasih Taehyung**_

" _**Baiklah, karna Taehyung sangat lama aku yang akan memberitahu... ternyata... ANAK BARU YANG BERNAMA BYUN BAEKHYUN ADALAH TUNANGAN JONGIN, PARK JONGIN ! " Pekik Jungkook histeris dan seluruh sekolah pun menjadi gempar mendengar berita itu**_

Seketika seluruh sekolah pun menjadi ricuh karna penggemar Jongin dan tentunya penggemar Baekhyun karna Baekhyun menjadi populer meski baru tadi pagi masuk

Luhan pun semakin merinding merasakan aura adiknya itu, lalu Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang bingung

" oh iya, Chanyeol oppa kapan pulang ? "tanya Luhan pada kekasihnya itu

" Chanyeol bilang minggu depan, minggu depan program pertukaran pelajarnya berakhir " jawab Sehun dan hanya diangguki Luhan

Lima hari ini Kyungsoo selalu beraura mengerikan ditambah Jongin yang tidak lagi mencari cara menarik perhatiannya dan hanya selalu bersama Baekhyun

Saat istirahat, Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin yang pergi ke ruang dance dan sesampainya diruang dance Kyungsoo menutup pintu ruangan itu

" eh, Kyungsoo ? "ucap Jongin

" kenapa kau menghindariku ? "tanya Kyungsoo

" aku tidak menghindarimu " jawab Jongin

" kau menghindariku, Jongin " ucap Kyungsoo

" aku tidak menghindarimu "

" tapi- "

" aku bahkan selalu ingin bersamamu "

" aku- "

" tapi aku sadar aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu padaku jadi aku- "

" KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU JANGAN MENGHINDARI AKU BODOH ! " Teriak Kyungsoo

" –memutuskan, EH? " Ucap Jongin terkejut

Kyungsoo sontak memeluk Jongin yang menyebabkan Jongin etrdiam kaget

" aku mencintaimu, bodoh " ucap Kyungsoo menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Jongin

" ka-kau serius ? " tanya Jongin

" aku mencintaimu bodoh, aku mencintai Park Jongin " ucaap Kyungsoo

" jadi maukah kau menjadi Kyungsoo-Ku ? " tanya Jongin

" aku mau " jawab Kyungsoo lalu mendongak kewajah Jongin dengan wajah yang merona

" aku mencintaimu " ucap Jongin

" aku juga mencintaimu " balas Kyungsoo

" tapi kenapa tiba tiba kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku ? " tanya Kyungsoo

" aku tidak tahan kau abaikan, itu saja " jawab Kyungsoo polos

Jongin mengambil kesempatan mengecup bibir Kyungsoo dan menyebabkan wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah namun dia pun menyadari sesuatu

" eh, tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun ? " tanya Kyungsoo

" Baekhyun itu tunangan Chanyeol hyung " jawab Jongin

" HAH?! " Ucap Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar perkataan Jongin

END

.

.

.

!Bonus Chap!

Keesokan harinya, tepat saat istirahat, Sehun, Luhan dan Chanyeol sedang asik makan dikantin.

Ya, Park Chanyeol adalah sahabat Luhan dan Sehun. Dia menjalani program pertukaran pelajar selama enam bulan. Menyadari sesuatu ? yup! Chanyeol adalah kakak Jongin.

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai, amsih ada waktu lima belas menit lagi sebelum masuk jadi mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk masuk kekelas mereka sekalian mengantar Luhan kekelasnya karna kelas Sehun dan Chanyeol ada ditingkat tiga

Saat akan keluar kantin, seseorang berteriak memanggil Chanyeol

" CHANYEOLIIIIII~ " Pekik seseorang dan Chanyeol pun melihat kearah orang itu dan sontak matanya berbinar

" BAEKKIE~ " Panggil Chanyeol lalu berlari kearah 'Baekkie'

Sontak semua makhluk yang berada dikantin melihat kearah Chanyeol dan 'Baekkie'

" kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sudah pulang " ucap Baekkie

" aku mau memberimu kejutan " jawab Chanyeol

" aku merindukanmu "ucap Baekkie memeluk Chanyeol

" aku juga merindukanmu " ucap Chanyeol melepas pelukan Baekkie lalu mencium bibir Baekkie sontak seluruh makhluk yang berada dikantin terkejut setengah mati

Lalu tiba tiba seseorang pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua

" Hyung, kau membuat Baekhyun kehabisan nafas " ucap orang itu yang membuat Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya

" kau menggangguku saja, Kkamjjong " ucap Chanyeol terkekeh

" aku tidak mengganggumu hyung, hanya saja carilah tempat yang tepat " ucap Jongin terkekeh

" kau tau ? aku merindukan Baekkie-Ku, merindukan tunangan kesayanganku ini " ucap Chanyeol yang lagi lagi membuat orang terkejut

" oppa, kau membuat Baekhyun malu " ucap Kyungsoo yang memang sudah dekat dengan Baekhyun sejak semalam lalu Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun meninggalkan kantin

Sehun yang pertama kali tersadar pun langsung bertanya

" Chan, jadi Baekhyun tunanganmu ? "tanya Sehun

" ya, wae ? " ucap Chanyeol

" jadi Baekhyun bukan tunangan Jongin ? " tanya Luhan

" MWO ? siapa yang mengatakannya ? Baekhyun itu tunanganku, bukan tunangan si hitam itu " jawab Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun possessif

END! ^^

Eits, masih ada lagi yang harus dijelaskan ~

 **FLASHBACK**

" **Jadi kau siapanya Jongin, Baek ? " tanya Jungkook**

" **Jongin ? " tanya Baekhyun**

" **iya, Jongin. Kau siapanya ? " tanya Taehyung**

" **aku tunangannya- " ucap Baekhyun lalu pasangan kekasih itu pun langsung berlari keluar kelas**

" – **Park Chanyeol, hyungnya Jongin " ucap Baekhyun lalu menghela nafasnya**

 **Jongin pun masuk menghampiri Baekhyun**

" **ada apa, Baek ? " tanya Jongin**

" **sepertinya Jungkook dan Taehyung akan mengatakan kalau aku tunanganmu " jawab Baekhyun**

" **itu bagus " ucap Jongin**

" **hah? Bagus ? kau mau ditendang Yeolli ? "tanya Baekhyun**

" **itu bagus, jadi aku bisa membuat Kyungsoo-Ku menjadi pacarku " jawab Jongin lalu tertawa seperti tokoh tokoh antagonis**

" **terserah kau saja " ucap Baekhyun malas**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

END! BENER BENER END!

Haha, makasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review fanfict ini atau mungkin favoritin/? Ff ini dan dua ff aku yng If You Do sama Only Today :3

Ini aku bikin ngebut, dan mungkin udah banyak yang bisa nebak siapa itu Baekhyun pas dimunculi :3

Maaf kalo fanfic ini ato pun fanfit IYD sama OT mengecewakan, maklum masih amatiran

TERIMA KASIH ! ^^


End file.
